Devices for attaching modular electronic components to or removing them from a substrate, such as a printed circuit board, are well known. Present day devices for removing or installing modular eletronic components from a substrate such as a printed circuit board generally fall into two categories, namely those which use a heated head which contacts each terminal to melt the solder thereon, or those which use a blast of hot air to melt the solder. In the latter devices, the blast of hot air is directed towards the terminals from a source above the components to simultaneously melt the solder on each of the terminals. An example of such a device is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,366,925. Such a device may function satisfactorily if there is a large spacing between the components on the printed circuit board, such that the blast of hot air directed at one component from above will not flow over and melt the solder on the terminals of adjacent components. However, as the printed circuit board art advances, not only are the components themselves becoming increasingly smaller, but their proximity on the printed circuit board is also increasing. Thus, there is a need for a device which not only can provide a closely controlled and evenly distributed source of heat effective to melt the solder associated with the component terminals or printed substrate conductors during installation or removal of the electronic component relative thereto, but also one which can rapidly and precisely direct this controlled heat where desired, thereby minimizing the likelihood of melting the solder on the terminals of adjacent components or otherwise damaging the printed conductors on the substrate.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a superior device for insulation and removal of electronic components from circuits printed on a substrate.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved nozzle structure for bringing heated fluid more directly into contact with the terminals of modular electronic components to facilitate their attachment or removal from a substrate.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved nozzle structure having means for forming a conduit extending around the edge of the component for accurately directing heated fluid around the edge of the component to effect melting of the solder at the terminals of the component.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an improved nozzle structure in which the means for forming the conduit extending around the edge of the components is fabricated from a flexible material to facilitate sealing of the conduit forming means against the component and the substrate.